


Face Your Fears

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revelations, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jack is back, but so is the threat of facing Jackie Tyler much sooner than expected.Based on the"I'm doing this for you"prompt.





	Face Your Fears

_ Day 28 _

_ “I’m doing this for you.” _

  
**Face Your Fears**  
  


The second they have returned to the hotel, the Doctor and Rose were met by Jack.

“Where have you been?” The Doctor managed to hiss without insulting him.

“I’m sure he means something along the lines of what I have to say to you.”

“Which is what, Rosie dear?”

The very same question, but with ‘bloody’, ‘fucking’ and ‘idiot’ included in it.”

“Oh, that! Do you want to ask me if I have been an idiot and fucked a woman having her period during that time?” Jack teased her, impressed.

Rose gulped. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Jack shrugged. “I’m flattered! But that’s not where I’ve been,” he said. “My free time is my own, remember. This world is full of attractions!.”

“Well… I’d rather you warned us the next time. My precious Time Lady has almost frozen to death while we were looking for you.”

Jack inhaled. This was news to him but, to alter Rosie’s words, nothing could be put past the Doctor.

“The immortal man sent Rose an admiring look, imagining he could see something  _ was  _ different about her.

But he understood without sparing a second thought the Time Lord was going to be put through hell by  _ daring  _ to do something to her beloved child. “You know Jackie Tyler may try to off you for this alone, Doc?”

The Doctor trembled. “Not if nobody tells her. Rose?”

“I’m doing this for you. You know I’d rather be aboard the TARDIS.  _ With  _ Mum.”  _ With you, my Doctor, always. But I’m sure Mum is growing hysterical, with us out of her sight for so long? _

“I know! But I am almost convinced she is going to kill me once I return! Or the TARDIS is, for us spending time somewhere else!”

The Time Lady shrugged at the Doctor dubiously. “First, my Mum is quick to make threats, but it usually ends with a slap. Second, we have Jack Harkness on our side. And, from what my connection with the old girl implies, she wants us to come back.”

“With Jack terrified of her as much as I am? I don’t think it’s a good idea...”

Their friend sighed. “You have no fucking idea how to talk to women, do you, Doc?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because Rose’s mother  _ adores  _ me. With never-ending compliments and some flowers thrown in the mix, she even enjoys my dirty innuendos.”

Rose gulped. “You don’t mean you intend to woo her into having a shag with you?”

Jack shook his head. “I don’t think she’d want anything of that sort with me. I’m just keeping her company, while the two of you do are busy with  _ things, _ ” he finished smugly. 

“Sadly, I’m not convinced her patience is everlasting. Come with me, let’s face Jackie together and be done with it.”

Rose sent Jack a thankful look. “I think you’re right! Isn’t he, Doctor?”

The dread on the Time Lord’s face was beyond compare, but he nodded in agreement anyway.


End file.
